What You Do For Love
by batman and pigeon
Summary: The Teen Titans have just gotten back from Tokyo. The start to get things back to normal. Not Long after the Titans are attacked. Now they must find a way stop an evil criminal. Written by Pigeon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did it would be on still, and Robin and Starfire would have gotten together a lot sooner! If you have not seen Trouble in Tokyo then you shouldn't read this until you do.**

I looked to the left. I could see the faint outlines of boats in the water. This must mean we were close to home. We were on our way back from Tokyo. We had stayed three more days after we had gotten our medals. Those were the best three days. Robin and I exploring the city. Beast Boy and Cyborg running around trying to find souvenirs. Raven even went with me to the mall. It was so much fun! We got matching T shirts even though we will never wear them. Just then I heard Robin.

"Titans we are getting ready to descend, get ready." Then I heard static.

I buckled my seatbelt. There was a little turbulence but not that much. As we landed Beast Boy jumped out of the ship and ran into the tower. We told him not to drink that huge drink before we left. As I got out I could see Cyborg and Robin getting the bags. Raven was trying to get her bags out of the trunk but it was stuck. As I got closer I could see it was due to the giant supply of tofu that Beast Boy had packed. I quickly removed it so Raven wouldn't throw it into the ocean.

"Thanks Starfire, that tofu was about to be fish food." She smiled at me. When we were in Tokyo Raven and I had grown much closer. When I looked for my bags I couldn't find them. When I looked around I saw that Robin had them. I flew over.

"Robin give me my bags. I can transport them to my room myself." I said

"Starfire, I know you can it's just that I want to do something nice for my girlfriend. "He said. I gave him a kiss on the cheek he was so sweet!

Since Robin wouldn't let me help him I decided I would go and find Silkie. I had missed my Bumgorf. As I walked into my room I saw him sleeping. I quietly went up to him and shook him a little.

"Silkie, Your k'norfka has come home." I said. To this he jumped into my lap. I cuddled him. I was so happy to be home. Just then I heard a knock on my door. I set Silkie down and opened my door. There stood Robin with my bags.

"Where do you want me to set them?" he asked. I pointed to the corner of the room. Soon I felt his arms around my waist. I turned around so I was facing him. I quickly kissed him. He then rested his forehead against mine. Then all of a sudden Beast Boy came running into my room.

"Guys come on we are going to watch a movie. You have to hurry up so we can start it." He yelled and then started running back to the common room. Robin took my hand and led me to the Common room. As we sat down on the couch Robin put his arm around me. I then rested my head on his shoulder.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, tonight we are going to watch Zombie attack!" Beast Boy said in the scariest voice he could.

"Wow I'm shaking." Said Raven as she put down her book.

Beast Boy huffed over to the T.V. and put the movie in. I must say it was a very scary movie. Every time something would scare me I would bury my face into Robin's chest. He then would hold me tighter. When it was over I looked at my friends. They all had scared expressions on their faces, even Robin. We all looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"Well that was a good movie but I'm going to head to bed y'all." Cyborg said while he yawned. We all agreed. I said goodnight to my friends. I gave Robin a goodnight kiss and then headed to my room. I saw that Silkie was already asleep. I crawled into bed. I laid there for about five minutes when I thought I heard banging.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked to the air. I then laid back down. Then I heard it again. I quickly jumped out of bed. That movie freaked me out. I quickly ran to Robin's room. I knocked on the door. It opened a few moments later. In front of me stood a very sleepy and confused Robin.

"Starfire? What's wrong? He asked.

"The movie has seemed to make me a bit jumpy. I keep thinking I am hearing noises. If it is alright with you, May I sleep in here with you?" I asked.

"Sure Starfire, I don't mind." Robin said as he grabbed my hand and led me to the bed. When I laid down I quickly snuggled into Robins Chest. He put his arms around. The fear quickly disappeared and I feel into a comfortable sleep.

**So this is my first chapter. It is mostly going to be fluff between Robin and Starfire at the beginning. The there will be another couple introduced, and maybe if I feel like it a third. This story does have a plot, it just takes some time to get there. Please Review with your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I do not own Teen Titans. I will try to update often. I am leaving early Saturday for a weeklong vacation. Then when I get back about a week and a half later I go back to school, but I will try to update as much as I can. So enough with my rambling, on to the story.**

I woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar room. When I looked to my right I saw a sleeping Robin. I smiled. He looked to peaceful in his sleep. I got up to go back to my room to get dressed for the day. When I was almost to the door I heard the mattress shift. When I looked back I saw Robin getting up. I smiled at him.

"Good Morning Robin." I greeted. He looked over and smiled at me.

"Morning Starfire. Where are you going?" He asked as he came over to wrap me in his arms. I looked up at him.

"I am going to get dressed. I would have changed in here but I have no clothes." I said as I snuggled into his chest.

"Well we are going to have to change that." He laughed as he said it. After staying in that position for about five minutes. I sighed. I had to get dressed. With a quick kiss I left.

Once I was in the hallway I ran into Raven. She raised her eyebrow at me. Then she just walked past me. I quickly went to my room. Once in there I grabbed my uniform. Then I quickly showered. Once that was done I then grabbed my toothbrush and started to brush my teeth. After that I brushed through my unruly hair. As soon as I was done I quickly fed Silkie. Once that was done I left my room. When I knocked on Robin's room there was no answer. I then went to the common room.

"Hey Starfire. Want to watch me kick Cyborg's butt?" Beast Boy yelled from the couch.

"What are you talking about, you little grass stain, I'm the one winning." Yelled Cyborg.

I laughed. I quickly went over to the fridge and grabbed my mustard. My friends might not think it is a good drink but I do. I then walked over to my seat on the couch. For about 10 minutes it was the two of them taunting each other. Then I felt a presence next to me. It was Robin and I smiled at him. He put his one arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder.

"So who's wining?" he asked.

"It keeps changing. Once they finish the game we'll know for sure" I replied.

He laughed at my response. So while the boys played Robin and I sat and watched. Raven even sat down to watch and I could have sworn Beast Boy tried twice as hard to beat Cyborg. Unfortunally Cyborg won at the last moment. I felt really bad for Beast Boy.

"Booyah! I win! I am the Champion!" Cyborg said. I giggled at his silliness. I saw Beast Boy slump down onto the couch. Then got an idea.

"Friends, to celebrate being home, we should go out for Pizza." I said. They all agreed. We made our way to the T-car. Instead of sitting up front Robin traded places with Raven. I thought that I saw her a little sad. Hmm. I will have to ask her about that later. The ride to our usual pizza place was spent discussing toppings. In the end we decided to get 3 pizzas.

"So Starfire I was wondering what you were doing coming out of Robin's room this morning?" asked Raven

"WHAT?!?!" screamed Cyborg and Beast Boy. I started to blush.

"Well last night after we watched the movie I went to my room and tried to go to sleep. But I kept hearing noises so I went to Robin's room. Since I was with Robin I wasn't scared anymore. I slept in his room last night." I explained.

"Awesome!" said Beast Boy. We all looked at him with confused expressions. When he saw our expressions he began to explain.

"Well last night after everyone went to sleep I wanted to see if I could scare anyone so I started making those noises. I'm glad that I could scare someone." He said and grinned at us. Just then Raven smacked him on the back of his head.

"OW!" He yelled. Just then the pizza came. We all started to stuff our faces, with Cyborg eating the most. Once we were finished we got in the T-Car and headed home. Once we got home there was a large package outside.

"Awesome my new stereo came in" said Cyborg. Instantly all of the boys ran over to see what it was like.

"Um, Starfire could you come with me? I need to talk to you about something." Asked Raven. I quickly followed her into the tower.

**Yay! Chapter 2 is done. I kind of left you with a semi cliffhanger. You probably know what she wants to talk about anyway. Hope you enjoyed it. I will try to update soon but it won't be day to day since I'm going to be very busy for the rest of the week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. I want to thanks everyone who has reviewed, added this story to their favorites or alerts. You don't know how happy those make me! I am so happy you enjoy my story and that's what motivates me to update! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Raven and I made our way to her room. Once there we sat on her bed. I was very curious to what she wanted to talk about. I wonder what it is. Oh! That reminds me to ask about her strange behavior earlier.

"So um Starfire I bet you want to know why I wanted to talk to you" said Raven. I nodded.

"Well I wanted to know how you knew you liked Robin?" she asked.

"Well when I was around him I would become much happier. I would become a little nervous as well. My heart would speed up. If he would want to focus on a project I would become sad because I wouldn't be able to spend time with him. Also when he was forced to take that evil Kitten to her Prom I became very jealous. Why do you ask? I said.

"Well I've been have those kinds of feeling towards someone and I didn't know what it was so I thought I'd ask you." She explained.

"Raven! You like someone? Please tell me who!" I squealed.

"It's um…." She mumbled the last part.

"Who?" I asked.

"Beast Boy." She said as quietly as she could.

"Oh Raven! I always knew you two would get together! You must tell him your feelings! I shall go get him!" I said as I started to leave. Raven grabbed me.

"You are not to tell anyone! Not even Robin!" she said. I sighed and nodded. I then left. As I was walking down the hall I heard Beast Boy's voice.

"Robin, I may like Raven but I doubt that she likes me back. She won't even laugh at my jokes. I don't see how she likes me back." Beast boys said in a whisper.

"Beast Boy, if you like her tell her. I wish I would have told Star sooner. Look how happy we are. If you wait too long you might lose her. "I heard Robin say. I decided I would make myself known and tell them I had heard everything. So I walked around the corner.

"STARFIRE!!!!! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE?" Beast Boy shouted.

"I heard what you two were talking about. I think you should tell Raven how you feel. I am her best friend and I have a good feeling about this." I said. Beast Boy sighed. He just walked away. Robin looked at me.

"What do you mean you have a good feeling about this?" he asked me.

"I just have a good feeling." I said, but Robin saw right through it. He raised his eyebrow at me. I sighed.

"Let us not discuss this in the open. It is not something everyone needs to know about." I said as I led Robin to my room. Once there we sat on the bed. I told him what Raven had told me. I know I shouldn't but I already knew how Beast Boy felt so I might as well tell Robin. Once we were done, Robin went over to my closet.

"What are you doing Robin?" I asked.

"Well I said earlier that we will have to bring some clothes into my room so that is what I'm doing. How many pairs of boots do you want?" he said. I went over to help him pick out some of my outfits. Then we made our way to his room. He had tons of room in his closet so there was no problem fitting my stuff in there.

Then we decided it was time to eat dinner. When we went into the common room. There was a very awkward feeling in the room. Then I noticed it was due to Beast Boy and Raven. Cyborg came over to us.

"Yo, do you two know what's going on with those two?" he asked. We decided we would have to tell Cyborg or he would be so confused. Robin quickly told him. His eyes grew very wide. I laughed at his reaction. He then went over to challenge Beast Boy to a game. Robin and I went to the fridge to find something to eat. When I looked over I saw that Beast Boy was determined to win more than ever. When I pointed this out to Raven she just ignored it. I sighed. It will take forever for these two to get together.

"Well it's getting late I think I'm going to go to bed." Said Robin.

"Oh yes. I am very tired as well. Goodnight friends." I said. Robin and I walked to his room. I knew if I tried to sleep in my room I would get lonely and go to Robin's room. So I might as well save myself the trouble. As soon as I laid down on the bed and snuggled with Robin I was out.

**I hope you liked this chapter. It took me about an hour and a half to write because there is a Teen Titans marathon on and it keeps distracting me! Oh well. I am going to try to update every day before I go on vacation. Please leave your thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This will probably be my last update for a while. I think I'm going to introduce the villain soon. But just because you know who it is doesn't mean the major point in the story is going to happen right away. I don't want this to be 7 chapters and then it's over. I don't like to rush things. Oh well. On with the story.**

I woke up feeling empty. When I looked around I saw the reason was Robin was no longer besides me. I sat up. I didn't see Robin. I frowned. I felt cold without him here. I got up from the bed. I wonder where Robin went. Well I'll get dressed and go find him. I hurried through my morning routine. Once that was done I rushed out of the room.

"There you are Starfire! I have been looking all over for you." Called a very chipper Raven. I turned. She had had biggest smile I had ever seen on her.

"What has made you so happy?" I asked. She grinned at me. Then she came up to my ear.

"Beast Boy asked me out!" she said. I started jumping up and down with her. "He's taking me out for lunch! Starfire I am so excited!" she gushed.

"Well that means you should be leaving soon." I said.

"She looked at her watch. "Oh." Was all she said as she ran down to her room. I laughed. I was so excited for my friend. I decided that I needed to do my training. I haven't done it in a while. I made my way to the obstacle course outside. I punched in my code so my special course designed would appear.

"Course to begin in 10 seconds." Said the animated voice.

I readied myself at the starting pad. As my skills advanced so did the course. I had no idea what would happen this time. As soon as the countdown was done, a laser came right at me. I quickly avoided it. As I flew through the course I took out as many enemies as I could. When I was almost to the other pad that would end it a huge wall appeared in front of me. I barely avoided it. Once I was done with that I landed on the pad.

" Remind me never to cross you." I heard someone say. I turned around to find it was Robin. I quickly flew over and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Where were you this morning?" I asked.

"Well when I woke up you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you. So I got dressed and did my morning workout. Then I went looking for you and found you here." He said and then kissed my forehead. I smiled up at him.

"Did Beast Boy tell you?" I asked.

"Yep. He came running after Cyborg and I this morning. I think they already left for their date." He said. I grabbed his hand and led him into the tower. We headed to the common room. As soon as we walked in the alarm went off. We ran to see what it was. Soon Cyborg was in the room with us. Someone was robbing the Tech center. We made sure that Raven and beast Boy were on their way. Cyborg got in the T-Car and Robin got on his motorcycle. I decided I would fly to meet up with raven and Beast boy in the sky. Soon we all took off. It did not take long to find them.

Soon we landed at the Tech center. We all got together. We busted through the doors and stopped dead in our track.

"No. It can't be." Whispered Robin as we all stared at what was standing in front of us.

**I know you all hate me for ending it right there, but I had to. Now I know why authors love cliffhangers. Anyway I will try to upload another chapter tomorrow, but I'm not sure it I'll be able to. I will feel really bad making you wait a week for a new chapter but you might have to. Oh well. Hope you liked this chapter. Also I'm not going to put how Beast Boy asked Raven out. You can imagine that yourselves. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back!!!!!!! I know you probably hate me but I just got home yesterday. I went to the beach for a week! There was no computer where I stayed so I couldn't update. I am really sorry. But at least you get to find out who the villain is! Oh yeah. I would like to thank Good Graces. I read her story and it inspired me to write this chapter because I am like the walking dead. Ok well on with the story.**

In front of us stood a huge plasma T.V. On it was Slade. I glanced at Robin. His face was a mixture of anger, shock and determination. I looked at the other Titans. They were just coming out of the shock of seeing Slade.

"Well hello again Titans. It's been far too long. I bet you have missed me. Well now your suffering is over. I hope that I have not missed too much. I know that Robin and Starfire are together. Also based on what I see so are Raven and Beast Boy. You know that when you love someone they are in more danger because of you. You must be very happy. I just wanted to let you all know that I was back. I must go now but I hope to see you all soon." he said. His voice sent shivers down my spine. It made me fear for my friends. He seemed more powerful than ever before.

"Titans, home, now" yelled Robin. He stomped his way over to his motorcycle and took off. The rest of us got into the T-Car and headed home. The ride was quiet as we headed home. Everyone was thinking about what had just happened. I was worried about Robin. We all knew how he was when it came to Slade. I hope that nothing is in shambles when we get home. Soon we came to a stop and I was the first out. I flew through the tower up to Robin's room. I stood outside the door. I could hear crashing. I quickly put the entry code into the pad lock.

As the door opened I could see his room was in disarray. There were papers all over the floor. All of the news paper articles were torn and scattered throughout the room. Books were everywhere. The wall had dents with the impression of Robin's fist in it. I saw the remainders of what used to be a lamp from the bedside table scattered on the floor. As I walked farther into the room I saw more items broken on the floor. Finally I found Robin standing by the window. In his hand he was holding a picture frame. I gently reached down and touched his hand. I turned the picture so I could see what picture it is. I smiled. It was Robin and I holding each other and kissing.

_Flashback:_

_Robin and I were in a park in Tokyo laid out on a blanket. It was our last day here. When we went back to the hotel we would have to and pack_._ I cuddled more into Robin's chest. I looked up to see Robin smiling down at me._

"_What are you staring at?" I asked. It took Robin a minute to stop looking at me and answer._

"_It's just that you are so beautiful. I have no idea why you choose me but I am so happy you did. Starfire, you make me a better person. You let me be myself. You complete me. I love you. He said. I smiled at him. _

"_Oh Robin! I love you as well!"I squealed. Then I looked into his eyes and kissed him. All of a sudden there was a click and a flash. We both looked to our left and saw Raven with a camera and Cyborg and Beast Boy laughing at our expressions. I smiled at our friends. When I looked at Robin I could see he was embarrassed. I took this as a chance to kiss him again._

I looked up at Robin. I could see silent tears streaming down his face. I reached my hand up to wipe them away. He turned towards me and hugged me as if any moment I could disappear. Then he put both of his hands on both sides of my face and kissed me. I could feel the urgency and need in it. When we broke apart for air I could see the fear in his eyes.

"Robin what is wrong?" I asked. He looked at me with those eyes. I wanted to know how I could help him.

"It's Slade." He said. His voice was hoarse and dry. I nodded for him to continue. "He is planning something. It will be his most dangerous plan yet and I have a feeling it is going to put you n the most danger. Those words he spoke will not stop repeating themselves in my mind. It won' stop until it drives me to the breaking point."

"What words?" I asked with concern flooding my voice.

"_You know that when you love someone they are in more danger because of you."_He said with no emotion is his voice. Just then it clicked. Slade was threatening Robin by using me.

"Robin nothing is going to happen." I tried to reassure him.

"No it's not! Slade has tried to take everything from me before. The only difference is that my everything has changed. Now my everything is you. I can't lose you. I can't-. "He broke into tears. I quickly embraced him in a hug. I hated seeing Robin like this. I hated Slade for making him like this.

"Robin, nothing is going to happen to me. I couldn't be away from you. Even when you are gone for a minute I miss you so much and I would never let anything happen.' I said as I lifted his head up to kiss him. This was to show him how much I needed him. Too soon we broke the kiss. I yawned. For the first time in a while I heard him laugh.

'Let's get you to bed." He said as he lifted me up bridal style and to the bed. We got under the covers and snuggled. Once I made sure Robin was asleep I cuddled even closer to him and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Lots of Robin and Starfire fluff. You also got to see the more sensitive side of Robin. There is a major clue to what could happen in this chapter. I would like to thank all of you awesome reviewers. You are amazing. I read some of your stories and it makes me so happy when you tell me you love the story and want me to keep writing. Also here is some info you will need for future chapters.**

**Robin is 17 years old.**

**Starfire is 17 years old. **

**Cyborg is 19 years old**

**Raven is 18 years old **

**Beast Boy is 18 years old.**

**I couldn't find their birthdays so I'm going to make it up but if you do know their birthdays than please tell me. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry about not updating. I have been so busy since school started. At my school you can have up to an hour of homework per subject and my math teacher has been putting that to good use. I have had no time for anything. I feel super bad about this because I hate when you get into a story and the author stops updating. I will try my best. I am going to use my ages from the last chapter because it works with the story better. On with the story!**

I woke up early the next morning. My usual happy morning person state was in a complete absence. I decided to cuddle closer to Robin. His warm body was so inviting. Then realization hit me with a ton of bricks. It was Robin's birthday! I quickly got out of bed, leaving my sleeping boyfriend by himself. I quickly rushed down the hall to Raven's room. I knocked quietly on the door.

"Who could that be?" I heard a sleepy Raven grumble as she made her way to the door. As she opened it I could see she was surprised to see me. I smiled at her.

"Raven in all the commotion we have forgotten that it is Robin's birthday! Could you please go and wake up the other so we can prepare?" I asked. I saw as she too realized we had forgotten an important day. She nodded at me and made her way to the others.

I made my way to my room to pick up the supplies that had been hidden. I had gotten theses a long time ago, before we went to Tokyo. I quickly made my way to the common room. I had about half of it decorated by the time the others got there.

"Wow Star, you've gotten a lot done." Said Beast Boy. I quickly flew down.

"I'm so glad that you are here! Raven, can you help me finish decorating? Cyborg, can you bake a cake and make breakfast? Beast Boy, it would be great if you could watch to see when Robin wakes up and keep him busy." I said. They all nodded their heads. I had all the materials, I just needed some help setting them up. We hastily went to finish our task. We finished in an hour. I went to find Beast Boy, but to my surprise he was still waiting around the corner.

"Beast boy? Why are you standing here?" I asked.

"Well Star, Robin is still in his room. You should go check on him." He called as he stated to walk away.

I quickly made my way into the room. When I looked at the bed I saw Robin still sleeping. Well this won't do! I jumped onto the bed and kissed him. His eyes shot open, and then I felt his hands wrap around my waist. I smiled.

"Happy Birthday!" I said, my voice filled with excitement.

"So where were you for the last half hour?" He asked with a smirk on his face knowing he had caught me. Two could play at that game.

"Oh just talking to Raven about girl things. I could tell you, if you would like." I said with my most innocent smile. He just laughed at me.

"Come, let's go great our friends on this joyous day!" I said leading him to my hard work.

As we entered the room all of our friends shouted Happy Birthday! Robin laughed at their enthusiasm. We all sat down to the big breakfast Cyborg had prepared. I even saw that he had made tofu for Beast Boy. I smiled at the sight of all of the ones I cared for joking around.

We decided to reveal our present to him. We had all chipped in and gotten Robin a brand new motorcycle. It had everything the old one had and more. He was so excited when he saw it. All of the men started to talk car so I turned to Raven.

"I am so glad he likes it! He kept complaining about the old one." I said to Raven.

"So am I. Too bad all they want to talk about are the mechanics." She sighed. I laughed at her statement. Then they all stopped talking and came back over.

"We have one more present!"Said Beast Boy. I looked in shock, no one had told me.

"You and Star are going to that fancy new restaurant downtown. We think you two need a date night. The reservations are at five so you should go get ready." Said Cyborg. My three friends smiled at me. I looked at Robin. He had a huge smile on his face. I decided to take their advice and go get ready. As I walked into my room I realized that I had nothing to wear!

**I know that it's short but I'm trying my best. I will try to update often. I am so sorry about my absence. When I had free time (Which was rare) I would either spend it with my family or watch my new obsession Inuyasha. Please forgive me and review. I will try to put the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm back. Sorry about the long wait. I just started high school this year and I've had to adjust a lot. On my profile you will find a link to dress that Starfire wears in this chapter. I would like to thank everyone who leaves reviews and favorites this story and me. You have no idea how much these mean to me. **

I stared at my closet. All I saw were copies my usual uniform and what was left of that dress I wore to that awful Kitten's prom. I closed the doors and sat down on my bed. With my head in my hands I sighed. Just then I heard a knock on my door. As it slid open I saw it was Raven with a black bag.

"I figured you probably don't have a lot of formal wear, and with this dinner being a surprise and all, I bought you a dress." She said as she held the outstretched garment bag.

I pulled down the zipper and saw what was the most amazing dress. It was a purple dress that had runching throughout the dress. Then there was a draped shoulder strap that crossed the dress and had a brooch just above where the strap meets the dress. It was an amazing. I gave Raven a hug and rushed to the bathroom to finish getting ready. While I was looking for something to wear, I wasted a lot of my time. I put my hair into a bun with a rhinestone clip. I put on a pair of silver heels and rushed out of my room.

When I flew into the common room I saw Robin standing by the counter. He was holding a red rose and had on a black dress shirt with a tie that matched my dress and had his jacket over his arm. As he noticed me his eyes lit up. To say that he took my breath away was an understatement. The connection that I have with him was something indescribable.

"You look amazing Star! No more than amazing. You look stunning!" He said as he handed me the rose. I blushed at what he said.

"You look rather handsome yourself Robin" I said as I put the rose in a vase. He then put his arm around my waist.

"Aww aren't you two just the cutest thing I've even seen!" I heard Cyborg boom as he took a picture. I blushed even more.

"Now you two behave yourself! We don't want any baby titans running around here. OW! What was that for Raven?" We heard Beast Boy yell as Raven hit him upside the head.

"Leave them alone. Let them enjoy their evening" She said as she looked back at me and smiled. I mouthed her thank you.

"Aww just one more picture please! Please!" cried Cyborg.

"One more photo won't hurt." I said. I wouldn't mind having a photo of tonight to put in my room.

"Yes! Smile you two!" cried Cyborg. I laughed at his antics.

"Ok that's enough. We need to get going. See you guys later" Robin said as he took my hand and headed out of the room.

"Ow!" I heard Beast Boy yelp and Raven slapped him once again. Probably for another inappropriate comment he made about us. I just laughed and shook my head.

We decided to take the T car because it just seemed easier. The whole ride there was filled with a comfortable silence. Robin and I held hands and he rubbed mine with his thumb. I had a content smile on my face the whole time.

Once we arrived Robin got out and opened my door like a gentlemen. He handed the valet the keys and led me in on his arm. Once we walked in the host greeted us and told us what an honor it was to have us there. He led us to a private both in the back of the restaurant. It was very romantic. The waiter came and took our orders.

"It was very nice of everyone to set this up." I said looking at Robin

"Yes it was. We haven't had that much time since we've gotten back for it to just be us. It was so nice in Japan to just relax and enjoy ourselves. He said as he reached across the table to grab my hand. I smiled at him. He was just so sweet.

"Here you are Sir and Madam" said the waiter as he brought us our meals. We both thanked him and began to eat. The food was marvelous. Robin was eating his with so much vigor it was comical. I began to giggle and he glanced up at me.

"And what do you think is so funny miss?" He asked with a smile playing upon his lips.

"Oh nothing, just how cute you look while eating your dinner with such vigor." I replied.

"Well the food was just so good I couldn't help myself. And you seem to be enjoying your meal too missy." He said glancing at my devoured plate.

"Yes you are right." I said grinning at him. We soon finished our meal.

"Would you like desert Star?" Robin asked looking at me.

"Yes but how about we got to that ice cream place we love so much." I suggested. He nodded and asked for the check.

"That has already been taken care of sir. I hope you two enjoyed your meals and please come again." The waiter said before he walked away.

"Well it looks like the rest of the titans paid for our dinner too." I said as we were walking out. Robin nodded and went to have the valet fetch the car. It didn't take long before we were on our way. We pulled up at the ice cream place and soon ordered. It was right next to the beach so we took a walk.

"Are you cold?" Robin asked as I shivered. I nodded yes and he put his jacket around my arms. I smiled gratefully and gave him a kiss. We walked together hand in hand down and back up the beach. It was getting late so we decided to head home. It took us no time at all to get there. When we walked in it seemed as if everyone had gone off to their rooms. I yawned and Robin laughed.

"Tired Star?" He asked. I nodded and then all of a sudden I was being picked up by Robin. He carried us to his room. I went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. When I came out Robin was already in bed and asleep. I quietly made my way over to the bed and got in. Just as I did an arm reached out and pulled me closer to Robin.

"You didn't really think I would fall asleep on you did you?" He asked with a smile. I just kissed him and snuggled closer.

"Goodnight Robin. I love you." I said snuggling closer into his chest.

"Night Star. Love you too." He said as he wrapped his arms around me tighter.

**Aww aren't they the cutest. I'm so sorry it took me forever to update. But I made this chapter longer than usual. I hope you enjoyed it. Remember reviews make me happy! Thanks for all the support you guys have given me. All the reviews about how you love the story and can't wait for the next chapter makes me so happy! Love you guys!**


End file.
